dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Namekian Race/@comment-35114451-20180326173047
Saiyans should get ssj4 just saying. Ssj4 - all stats +350 (minus hp and ki) unlocked at level 300 which costs 125k Minimum ki drain between ssj and ssj2 Majins Absorption - level 380 cost 200k zeni Allows user to "absorb" the opponent gaining 20% of their stats while the opponent loses 20% of said stat you can stack forms on top of it (excluding metal Majin) so say you face off against someone with level 100 melee damage you would get 20 melee while they lose 20 melee. I know the numbers seem small but face off against someone with a level 500 melee and you'll get 100 of that while they lose 100. The most you can take is 100 to keep it from being op. You also get the clothing the person is wearing, so it's still absorption but they can still do their own thing without being stuck that way both players are happy. (Made by angel except not really...this method was made up by me but the absorption idea was made by someone else) It would take 25% of your ki to activate it and it would require both players to mash the X button. If the majin wins the absorption is a success, if the opponent wins the majin faces no penalty except the 25% loss in ki. It would have a 5 minute recharge whether the majin succeeds or not. The "absorbed form" would last the same amount of time as ssg without counting any ki wasting moves (side note it gives majins +75 in ki and melee resistance since majins are known for good defense I figured having +75 on top of that 20% would really show off the tanky nature) also repeating myself. At most it can gain 100 in all stats meaning you won't get any more even from the person. The person has to have at least 100 in their stats before you can steal. Humans God kaioken - basically ssb rival except a little different. The ki drain would be that of ssj2 and it will give +410 melee damage, ki damage,and speed while only giving a 390 boost to melee and ki resistance. It would drain health but it would drain a little less compared to ssb kaioken (so say ssb kaioken health drain is 2/10 or 20% per minute. God kaioken would be 1/10 or 10% per minute) rivaling blue but still having some draw backs. Namekian Giant form - not map huge but maybe increases the characters size by a small amount making them seem bigger than other players. +450 to all stats except max health, ki, AND speed in fact it lowers the users speed by 5% which makes sense since in the dbz universe the big characters are more often or not slower. It exceeds ssb by +50 but the speed keeps it in check. Or Multi namek - adds +380 to all stats except health and ki (when the namekians during super told gohan and piccolo about how they fused with all the namekians. That's where I got the idea for this form) Finally acrosian. Full power golden form - basically the golden form except bulky like the full power form. It would have +450 to all stats except ki damage which would have +470 the ki drainage would between ssj2 - ssj3 meaning more than ssj2 but a little less than ssj3 (since full power drains a lot of ki like Frieza said) Those are my ideas anyways. Hope you enjoyed them